La Sirenita
by mauricioghi91
Summary: Otra obra de teatro, esta vez sobre hielo...


Titulo: "La Sirenita, sobre hielo - Versión Pokémon"

Autor: "Mauricio Ghiorzi"

E-mail: Todos los personajes mencionados en esta obra pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, este fanfic no viola los derechos de autor al estar orientado solo hacia el entretenimiento del lector y no a fines de lucro alguno

La sirenita  
El pequeño teatro de cuentos de hadas presenta "LA SIRENITA, sobre hielo"  
Protagonizado por:  
La sirenita: Misty.  
Sebastián, el cangrejo: Brock.  
La gaviota: Gary.  
Ursula, la bruja del mar: Jessie  
El príncipe: Ash  
El rey Tritón: Prof. Oak  
Las hermanas de la sirenita: Jennie, May y Joy  
Las anguilas: A. J. y Todd.  
Directora: Delia (madre de Ash)

Ayudantes: Tracey y Richie

Se abre el telón y sale el Prof. Elm

Elm: (por que me obligan a hacer estas cosas) En las profundidades del océano, en un reino escondido. Vivía una sirenita que era la hija del rey Triton.

Misty: (Sale patinando con su traje de sirenita) Por qué tengo que ser yo la sirenita?

Tracey: (tras bastidores) porque a nadie más le queda el papel.

Misty: pero a mi no me gusta actuar.

Tracey: en serio, no lo había notado.

Misty: no podías conseguir a otro.

Richie: Shhh!

Elm: La sirenita era muy hermosa, la más hermosa de las hijas del rey de las profundidades.

Misty: en eso por lo menos tienes razón.

Elm: dije que era la más hermosa de las hijas del rey de las profundidades.

Salen debidamente disfrazadas Jennie, May y Joy patinando, empujando al Prof. Oak que no sabía patinar.

May: por qué tenemos que empujar a Oak?

Tracey: porque no sabe patinar sobre hielo.

Jennie: y por qué lo escogieron entonces?

Tracey: fue el único que se ofreció para el papel

Richie: silencio se supone que ustedes no tienen diálogo en esta escena.

Joy: por qué? Por qué nosotras?

Tracey: porque son las únicas que quedaron para el papel.

May: Y no podían poner a James?.

Richie: Él fue el encargado de la decoración así que silencio! Continua Elm.

Elm: zzz zzz zzz

Richie: Elm! (pica a Elm con un palo)

Elm: Qué! Qué! 

Richie: la obra!

Elm: bueno donde iba, ya me acuerdo, la sirenita tenía dos amigos, la gaviota y Sebastián, el cangrejo

Brock: cómo terminé yo ganando el papel de Sebastián?.

Tracey: no es obvio, Sebastián es un cangrejo.

Brock: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Tracey: pues que eres del mismo carácter.

Gary: y yo por qué tengo que interpretar a esta gaviota idiota?.

Tracey: Creo que tu mismo te has dado la respuesta

Misty: (actuando) oh mis lindos amiguitos han venido a visitarme.

Tracey: Gary se supone que debes cantar.

Gary: Qué! A mí nadie me obliga a cantar esa ridícula canción!

Delia: (amenazándolo con el Charizard de Ash) estoy esperando.

Gary: Está bien . (cantando la tonta canción de la sirenita) bajo del mar, bajo del mar, las babosas son tan jocosas bajo del mar.

Elm: (conteniendo las ganas de echar a reír) un día la sirenita y sus amigos fueron a la superficie a ver el barco del príncipe.

Tracey y Richie empujan a Ash al escenario quien tampoco sabía patinar sobre hielo.

Ash: me las pagaran!

Ash se estrella contra el decorado.

James: oye! Me costó mucho trabajo arreglar el escenario, no lo arruines!

Meowth: pero el que hizo todo el trabajo fui yo, tu sólo te dedicaste a darme ordenes.

Elm: Silencio! El barco en el que viajaba el príncipe se hundió, y la sirenita rescató al príncipe.

Misty: (jalando a Ash) yo te salvaré mi príncipe.

Ash: Yo puedo solo (Ash empuja a Misty y vuelve a caerse)

Misty: que nunca aprendiste a patinar sobre hielo?.

Ash: si claro, teníamos pista privada en mi casa. La verdad yo no sé como me convencieron, si no fuera por mi mama ya los habría mandado a todos al demonio.

Richie: silencio!

James: no me mires tan feo chimuelo, yo te traje el almuerzo

Meowth: una papa cocida a las cuatro de la tarde

James: es que Duplica se retrasó con la comida.

Duplica: porque Delia me dijo que tenia que coser el vestuario. Era eso o ser parte del elenco.

Richie: Silencio ahí atrás.

Elm: Desde ese día nuestra sirenita se enamoró del apuesto príncipe así que decidió buscar a la bruja del mar para que la convierta en humana.

Jessie: (con su traje de pulpo) como se supone que patine en este traje?

Tracey: Dónde están las anguilas?

A. J. y Todd entran peleando por haber permitido que los obligaran a participar de esta locura. 

Todd: por qué no saliste por la ventana cuando viste venir a Delia!

A. J.: eran cinco pisos, además igual nos hubiera atrapado.

Todd: por lo menos podrías avisar que venía. (le arranca una manga al disfraz de A. J.).

Duplica: oye! Me costó mucho trabajo hacer esos trajes.

A. J.: así! pues mira. (se arranca la cola de la anguila y se la lanza a Duplica)

Duplica: Ahora verás A. J.! (le echa pegamento y unas plumas de la utilería)

A. J.: esta me las pagas invertebrado.

Patea la el andamiaje donde estaban James, Duplica, Tracey y Richie, lo que provoca su inminente caída sobre los incautos de abajo.

Jennie, May y Joy: .

James se levanta y se prepara para golpear a A. J. o a Todd, al que le llegue primero.

James: ahora verás

Elm: espera James!

Elm corre hasta James pero como es una pista de hielo resbala y cae sobre Brock que todavía se mantenía en pie.

Oak: Elm déjame ayudarte.

Elm: no Oak! Quédate donde estás! No sabes patinar!

Demasiado tarde dijo estás palabras, porque Oak cayó sobre Gary, que por la fuerza de la inercia iba directamente hacia Ash.

Ash: Aléjate de mí Gary! (gritó un Ash con temblorosas rodillas)

Pero vanas fueron sus palabras porque la gaviota se estrelló contra él quien para evitar la penosa caída se sujetó de las cortinas, que cayeron sobre el lamentable cuadro que se había formado.

En las graderías Delia sólo sacudía la cabeza como gesto de desaprobación.

Delia: Tracey, creo que no fue una idea muy buena después de todo.

Tracey: creo que tienes razón, será mejor que compre las entradas para todos los niños de la primaria hoy mismo, tal vez nos hagan un descuento por comprar en grupo.

Delia: Será lo mejor.

Delia deja el teatro donde los ensayos se llevaban a cabo. Pero Tracey se queda un momento más para:

Tracey: lo siento muchachos creo que el Rey León también se cancela.

Gary: menos mal (con su traje de león).

Ash: (vestido de Pumba, el jabalí) de la que nos salvamos.

Brock: (disfrazado de Timón, la mangosta) estuvimos cerca.

FIN

Bueno, La sirenita, sobre hielo en versión Pokémon, espero que les haya gustado... y sino, que no les haya parecido ridículo


End file.
